Project V
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: After weeks of experimenting on a unique 16 year old girl, scientists have turn her into a creature known to most as a Lycan. Months later and the experiment is on the run trying to get back to her friends an family in LA. Eventually she runs into Tori and the gang and long term secrets are brought to the light
1. Chapter 1 - On The Run

**A/N: Some of you may have noticed I changed the chapters a bit so you might have to reread them. If you're a new reader then ignore this an and enjoy my first ever story/fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- <strong>**On the Run**

**In the Middle of a Forest**

**General P.O.V**

"Sir, she's overloading the system!" There were lights flashing throughout the small booth at the end of the room, as explosions happened further down the corridor. In the middle of the huge room was a giant white cube. Steam and smoke could be seen seeping through cracks that were beginning to form as well as dents.

"Sir, if she continues this she's going to destroy this whole lab!" A man in a white lab coat shouted whilst hitting buttons on his computer.A man in his late thirties started walking further into the small room. He wore a set of army pants and a vest that showed his muscular figure. His dark hair was spiked back. He had scars all over his arms and a set of scars on his head that ran from the top of his ear, across his eye to the side of his mouth. As he walked the sound of his combat boots falling filled the now hectic room. Banging could be heard from inside the giant cube as new dents and cracks were being formed.

"Have you tried putting her to sleep?" He asked as he walked over to a wall full of monitors.

"Yes Rowland, but she's managed to block the filtration system" a scientist reported to him making him look to the man.

"Well then, unblock them" he said with a frustrated sigh.

"We can't unless someone goes in there and..." He was stopped by the sudden absence of banging coming from the cube that no longer filled the room. Everyone looked at each other before heading to the wall of monitors as they watched for signs of movement. They studied the screens as a pair of golden brown eyes appeared on the CCTV monitor in the middle before the screen went black, followed by another three.

Seconds later there was a large bang followed by an explosion. Everyone looked towards the cube chunks of metal could be seen flying through the air. It didn't take long until as a few came smashing through the glass window. The impact sent glass and shards everywhere in the small booth full of people and computers. As Rowland looked back to the now destroyed cube he saw a white figure flash past him. As he stood up he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small walkie talkie and pressed down on the top and pushed it to his mouth,

"Attention all personnel, Project V has escaped and is now loose in the building. I want her back in her holding cell, alive" he then looked around the room before looking at all the scientists scattered around. "And send a medical team to the training lab." He quickly dusted himself off before walking over to the now blocked door. He picked up the pieces of rubble and threw them across the now destroyed booth as if they were mere pebbles. After clearing the door he lifted his foot up and kicked the metal enforced door off its hinges, sending it flying into the wall. The impact was so strong the wall began to crack and crumble. He took off running down the long hall before he stopped by a door marked _Private Armory. _He slammed it open and went straight to the back wall which was covered in all different types of weapons and equipment. From swords and guns to utility belts and armored uniform. He quickly picked up a long stun baton marked 200,000V and a sniper rifle along with a box filled with darts. In the box there were four darts filled with a strange orange liquid. He held one up to the light as if to examine it. He then remembered the words one of the scientists said to him before he handed him the box.

_ A bald man in a long, black lab coat, black trousers and black shoes walked into the room. In his hand was a wooden box. As he set the box down on the table he opened it and looked towards Sariwara. "There's enough tranquillizer in these to instantly drop a fully grown bear in an instant. However due to the fact that I haven't tested it on Project V, I don't know how long the sedative would take to kick in, especially in her Therianthropy form." He then held up a long syringe. It had a five centimeter needle attached to one and a small green tail tuft._

"Well, Tyrell, looks like we'll get to see how well your little sedative works" he mumbled to himself, quickly loading three into a green SD96 sniper before slinging it over his shoulder. As he left he grabbed a long leather jacket and took a small phone out of it and shoved it in his back pocket. 'Just in case' he thought before closing the door and heading back the way he came.

He quickly ran down the hall and passed the destroyed lab room before he came to another two way corridor. He looked down the left passageway and then the right before closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. His ears were suddenly bombarded by shouting causing his eyes shoot open to see a soldier crawling around a corner towards his direction from the right. Suddenly before the soldier could get up a large white and furry hand with black claws covered his face and dragged him back. Sariwara quickly ran towards where the soldier was with his stun baton in hand. As he reached the corner he stopped and took a breath before slowly putting his head around the corner.

There were three soldiers lying on the floor along with a security guard. They all had bruises and scratch marks on them as well as blood stained clothes. As far as he could tell they were all alive just unconscious and badly wounded. As he walked over to the security guard he noticed that his belt had been ripped off and his electronic key was missing. 'Trying to escape are we' he thought to himself before getting up. He looked towards the direction of the big metal doors before heading to the left 'let's see if I can cut you off_'_.

He ran towards a door marked stairs and busted through them. As soon as he entered the stairwell he looked up before grabbing the pole in the middle and sliding down it to the ground floor. When he reached the bottom he bursted through the doors and was met by the sight of soldiers barricading a huge door eight meters in front of him. He quickly took his rifle off his back and aimed it towards the door, waiting for something to come through. One of the soldiers looked through the window of the huge door before dropping back down.

"She's coming!" He yelled before a large **THUD** was heard and felt against the door, sending some of the tables and soldiers stumbling back. They quickly got up and pushed the make shift barricade back into place before leaning back against it trying to stop whatever it was from getting in. This continued for another minute before the struggle stopped. The soldiers looked at each other before looking through the window to see if it was still there.

"Do you think she found another way out?" One of them asked looking at the guy to his left.

"The only way out is through these doors" he said, looking to a set of double doors that led to a forest. He then looked towards Rowland, who still had his sniper up aimed towards the door.

Rowland started to walk slowly towards the door, his sniper and guard still up. 'What are you playing at?' He thought as he reached the soldiers. Before he could look through the window however, something large had crashed through the wall next to it sending him and the soldiers flying back. He quickly waved the ash, rubble and dust off of himself and out of his face. "*Cough* *cough*... fuck ... *cough*" he said before looking to were the crash happened. He quickly saw a white furry body come out of the new hole that had been formed in the wall. It stood on the other side an eyed to soldiers and mess it made. He stared at Project V, taking in her appearance. This was the first time he had seen her outside of the lab and he thought she was beautiful;

Her white fur bristled around her body. Her body was muscular, they seemed to stretch her skin to the point it appeared it would burst. Her head was that of a wolf's with pointed ears and a long muzzle. She stood just over six feet tall, and she stood on backwards facing ankles. Her body was covered in blue colored markings that almost seemed to glow. Looking around her blue eyes gleamed in the light, the same shade of blue as the markings. Throwing her arms out she let out a thunderous roar that rattled our ear drums_._

As it looked around its blue eyes finally locked onto Rowlands's green eyes and he saw the hatred and rage she had for him. He looked down at his sniper and looked back up to see the beast had mirrored his gaze. He smirked at it causing her to snarl and bare her slightly yellow razor sharp canines.

'This will be interesting' he thought as he slowly shifted around until he was on his hands and knees as he did this, the creature sprinted towards the security door. He pushed himself forward and grabbed the rifle and lifted it to his face. As he looked down the scope to aim he saw Project V swipe a green card against a scanner.

"Access granted" a computerized voice said before the doors gradually opened. Before she could get through the metal doors Sariwara quickly fired a dart hitting Project V between the shoulders. This caused her to turn around and let out another thunderous roar before slamming into one of the doors and heading towards the forest. She was free.

After a few minutes, Rowland then slammed his rifle down on the floor in anger. "He said it would drop a fucking tiger in seconds" he screamed before punching the wall. As he moved his hand back bits of the wall began to crumble out of the fist sized hole. He walked towards the open door and looked out towards the woods for any sign of her. Nothing.

He walked back into the building passing the now open sniper on the floor. As he did noticed something green on the barrel of the gun, as he bent down to examine it before picking it up, it was the tail tuft.

Suddenly a bald man in a long, black lab coat, black trousers and black shoes stepped out behind the man. His glasses gleamed in the moonlight.

"Your calculations were wrong Professor Tyrell" the crouching man said without even looking up. The man in the glasses, now named Tyrell giggled, "How can you be so sure?"

Rowland turned around to look at him before standing up and standing in front of the man. Although Tyrell was older, Rowland was a few inches taller

"I don't see a sedated Lycanthrope in front of me. You said it would down a full grown bear in an instant" he hissed, pointing towards the broken doors leading towards the woods.

Tyrell sighed and stepped back before talking, "maybe if you had used the right gun she would be..." There was a five second silence before he continued. "The tail tuft contains a spring that when, on impact, breaks a little air bubble in the syringe causing it to inject the sedative into the target." He then pointed to the gun on the floor, "the only problem was when you fired it, the tail got ripped off inside the gun so even if it did hit. The dart wouldn't function properly." He then turned to look out the door "however" he smiled, looking back at Rowland who now had his gun in his hand.

He walked over to the Professor before asking; "what?"

The Professor looked back towards the forest and then back to Rowland. "All it needs is something along the lines of a small jolt for the sedative to be injected. When that happens she'll be out for a few days before it wears off." He then turned to walk back down the hall before disappearing behind a pair of blue doors.

Rowland watched as the professor left, leaving him to think. He pulled out the phone from his back pocket and turned it on. He scrolled through his contacts until he landed on the one he wanted. He pressed the name as it appeared on the screen before typing a message. After eleven seconds of typing he then looked at the text before clicking send. He held the phone in his hand and walked in the same direction as the professor had. Before he reached the door the phone started to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID to see the name Agent V, before picking it up. On the other side of the phone a woman's voice could be heard,

**"I'm alone."** She stated, **"What is it that you need to tell me so urgently?"**

"Project V has escaped and is most likely on her way home."

after a short gap of silence the girl spoke up again, **"How long do I have?"**

"I reckon it would take her a couple of weeks to get back,you did take all of her travel documents after all."

**"Copy that."**

"I want her alive, Agent V." She let out a small chuckle before she replied,

**"Do I at least get to have a bit of fun with her?"**

Rowland laughed, he always knew that Agent V had a twisted sense of fun, where some loved playing sports she loved to torture the supernatural and the warbeasts. It had been her thing ever since she was created. A trait he liked about her. "Not too much fun, I want her in working order."

She let out an evil chuckle before responding, **"Why of course"** and then hung up the phone.

Rowland then put the phone in his pocket be for heading into the room. Once inside he picked up a phone and dialled in a number. He heard two rings before someone picked up. "I'm sorry to bother you Directer, but it seems we have a bit of a set back with the Project V programme."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first ever storyfanfiction so I want you to let me know what you think good or bad [constructional criticism ONLY]  
><strong>

**I also wanna send out a big thanks to raptorhunter18 who is currently helping me with this story**


	2. Chapter 4 - Authors Note

I want to thank everyone who's been reading, following, favouriting (iknow its not a word) and reviewing my stories so far as well as the silent readers and people who have been submiting OCs for these stories

I've currently got the Project V story up and the prologue for Beauty lies within

I know you guys really want updates but you're gonna have to bare with me

- I just got an conditional offer for 1/9 unis

- I'm currently far behind on college coursework

- I have two non paying jobs

- I have to redo my English at GCSE level (UK student)

- My life is just screwing me over

I WILL continue typing up the stories and sending the chapters to beta readers to make sure that they are perfect for you guys but I DO NOT think I'll be uploading anything any time soon

I have all three (surprise another story for you guys to read) plotted out but I want to write a decent amount of it out first if not complete it before I upload any new chapters

Sorry x

On other notes, some really good reads;

RaptorHunter18 - FireFlies

27MilestoGo - Mistress Jade and the Taming of a Demon Cat

StakeTheHeart - (All Her Fanfictions are awesome)

Aigerim Lehane - Kills Me Kills Me Not,

Qutting Time - Someone to watch over me, [The Real Me « lol *hides*]

Nature9000 - Dog Days of Summer

AliL30373 - New Relationships


End file.
